Another Day
by Hells-angel8
Summary: What's it like to wait for your lover to come home and know he can wash all your worries away with his words? For one couple it's the way life has always been.


Title: Another Day

Author: Hells-angel8

Pairing: You should know by now!

Rating: PG-15

Warnings: fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys. I just play with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another day, another hour, another plan you have to keep me waiting here. I don't understand how he can tie me down without any kind of restraint but his words. Hasn't he realized that I will never leave him?

Sometimes I swear he's so paranoid that he has to check on me every second just to see that I'm breathing properly. He has no qualms about me walking around the house naked. He likes to just watch me and sometimes that creeps me out even more.

It isn't that he's creepy to look at. He isn't. In fact, he's beautiful and I'm not just talking the outer shell. He's beautiful in every way I know. Now, I'm sure someone would ask me, 'how can you think someone who ties you down is beautiful?' Well, I just can and always will.

My life was pretty empty before I met him. I was in the local tavern having a few drinks with my friends and having a general good time like we usually did every Friday. Then all of a sudden he walks in, his hair wind blown and his body shivering under his heavy sweater, but then our eyes met and I couldn't look away. We stared at each other for a few minutes before some guy went over to him and greeted him. The guy was pretty hot actually and I felt part of my heart ache at the sight. Of course he would have someone! I have absolutely no chance of ever getting near him so I shouldn't think on what never could have been any way.

Imagine my surprise when in the next second I feel someone's warm breath in my ear and an arm wrapping around my waist. I felt myself being tugged off my stool and into someone's embrace. That someone happened to be my beautiful stranger.

"Hey, do you want get to know me better?" I nodded, my tongue too thick and heavy to allow me to speak. He pulled me even closer to him and whispered in my ear. "I saw you watching me and I couldn't tear my eyes away from you for a second. Someone like you deserves to be placed on a pedistel."

"Not me. There's nothing special about me."

"I beg to differ. I can list off every little thing about you that makes you special and if you let me get to know you, I'm sure I'll have even more."

I shivered in his arms and he told me everything he liked about me, each word made my knees grow weaker and my heart quicken in it's pace. How could he do this to me?

Sad to say that it was very simple. He took a liking to me and was the type that never backed down without a fight and I was unwilling to fight what I wanted so badly.

So I gave in and got to see everything he could give me.

He always had a new surprise waiting behind every corner and I delighted in finding what pleased him. Our time together was always cherished and after a few weeks, I moved in with him.

My friends thought I was crazy to take such a huge leap, but it was what we both wanted so I ignored them and did what my heart was telling me was right.

Up to that point we had never even slept with one another. It sounds odd, but I wanted our relationship to last. Sex changes everything and it would be a big step. Especially for me since I was still a virgin.

He understood why I was so wary of the bedroom, because even though we had shared a bed before when we had just been to tired to actually go home after our dates, we never had sex. I usually crashed on the couch, but then all of a sudden, he insisted that I come and join him once the time for me to move in drew near.

I'll admit it. I was scared and I think he could tell that since he kept his boxers and tee shirt on when we got into bed. He asked me if I had ever been intimate with anyone before and I told him 'no.' He was quiet for a while and I began to think he was disgusted by me. The pain of it swelled in my chest and tried to choke me as I waited for him to tell me to get out.

That demand never came.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly in his embrace then started kissing me. I was confused as all hell, but waited for him to say something. When he did, he just said that was perfectly fine and he would wait for me to decide when I would be ready for it.

I was both relieved and a bit hurt by it, but he quickly explained that if I never wanted to have sex with him, it would be fine too. He was so giving and loving that I just never wanted to let him go and so I didn't the whole night.

I never told my friends about that conversation, or any of the other personal ones we shared. It was none of their business and they weren't the ones deciding who I liked or who I had to be with. The decision was mine alone and every one after that as well.

So I moved in and slept in bed with him, but we didn't bless every room like those around us thought we did. I wasn't ready and he just wanted me to get settled in. He showed me everything I needed to know and to this day we have been living in this house and have been with each other for an entire year.

I still can't believe how much time has gone by, and yet he never once goaded me into having sex with him. Never made me do something I wasn't willing to do. He cuddled and kissed me, and even then there was never a demand for more. The opportunity was always there, but I was the one who needed to act on it.

But I think, the time is coming.

In fact, I can feel it closing in as he walks in through the door.

"Still being lazy and sitting right where I left you, I see."

"You told me to stay put and so I did."

"Always the perfect little solider aren't you?" He asked me in that tone that I knew meant that he thought I was just being cute again.

"I'm not perfect, Duo." I sighed and stood up to greet him with a kiss. He kissed me back long and deep, showing me the love he held for only me.

"You're perfect to me and that's all the matters isn't it. You don't have to impress me, you just being you is enough for me."

"That's what I love about you. You never push." He arched an eyebrow at me.

"I think I'd scare you if I did."

"You'd be surprised," I mumbled under my breath, but Duo just shook his head. I swallowed down the lump that was starting to gather in my throat, but managed to ask what I had wanted to ask him the entire day.

"Hey Duo?"

"Hm?"

"You'll teach me to have sex the right way, won't you?"

"There would never be just sex between us. We would be making love, my darling, and I will show you how to do everything."

"Good, because I want you to teach me right now."

"Right... now?" He looked puzzled. "May I ask why right now?"

"Because I don't want to wait another day of just being with you. I want to become a part of you if that makes any sense." He smiled gently down at me.

"It's perfectly clear to me, Love. After all, what's another day going to do to you but make you a nervous wreck?"

"I already am!"

"Of course you are, but I'll help you with that problem right away."

And he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End.

Please review!


End file.
